


All The Ways You Can Say I Love You

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [6]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, MY BABIES, Pure sap, Sappy, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Dom Bess and Sam Curran love each other and they tell each other in a multitude of ways.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 787
Kudos: 9





	All The Ways You Can Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Number 9 does have a bit of smut for you if you don't want that you can just skip 9 otherwise it is one hundred per cent sap.

Sammy used to be under the impression that love was expressed with words. The three bigs one in fact. He watched his parents say them to each other and then later his chosen family. Jossy had never been ashamed to tell Joe every day, thousands of times every day. Chris and Jonny would whisper it softly to each in the dressing rooms. Stuart and Steve would say it while curled up with their cat in the garden. Ben, Mark, and Eoin would scream it through giggles while chasing each round. Jason and Sam mutter it over coffee in the morning. Jimmy says it to Ali through reluctant smiles. Rory and Ollie say it and share chaste kisses with beaming smiles. 

One thing that Sammy didn't know, was all the different way to say I love you. He spent twenty years of his life missing the most magical feelings in the world. Then he met Dominic Mark Bess and his life changed. He learnt that love didn't have to be expressed with those three words, that there were so many other ways to say it. 

\--

**1\. the way my name is safe in your mouth**

Names held power, Sammy knew this, it gave people their identity. His dad always called him Samuel, never shortened it because he thought that was unbecoming of the man Sammy should be. His mother used to call him Sam when he was little but since his dad's death, she only calls him Samuel and that hurt, it felt like he'd lost both parents and not just one. TC and Ben called him Sam (and a lot of other meaner nicknames). 

Sammy was different. No-one had ever called him Sammy before he met Jason Roy and Sam Billings. They called him Sammy with such fondness that he couldn't help but love them. This continued and the rest of the family called him Sammy with no abandon. 

Sometimes it was said with annoyance. "Sammy," Ali barked, "sit down." Sammy had been running around like a headless chicken, screaming and making so much noise that Ali thought his eardrums would burst. 

Sometimes it was said with pride. "Sammy you beauty," Jimmy screamed, rushing towards him and wrapping him in a tight hug. Sammy had just bowled K.L. Rahul, the stumps cartwheeling behind him. 

Sammy had never loved the way someone said his name before he met Dom. 

"Sammy," Bessie muttered, leaning forward to kiss him passionately. His voice was full of love, his tone warm and soft. He pulled away gazing at Sammy fondly, a small content smile spread across his lips. Sammy blushed heavily, leaning forward and burying his face in Dom's neck. "Sammy," Dom sighed again, running his hand up and down Sammy's back. He gripped Sammy's hair tightly as the blonde kissed down his neck, nipping his tendon slightly. 

It was at that moment, as Dom gasped out his name, that Sammy knew he would be safe with the other man. Dom said his name as if it was something precious. The way his tongue and lips wrapped around each letter made Sammy's heart sing. The note of possessiveness but also joy in his voice as he spoke made Sammy want to sob. He said his name as if it was the most important word he knew as if it was the last word he could ever say. 

\--

**2\. the simple chaste touches**

Touch was one of the five love languages, the most important, in Sammy's opinion. After his father, Sammy had withdrawn from society, becoming so touch starved his skin ached from the missing sensation. Bilbo had slowly introduced the tightest, warmest hugs which soothed his skin and left his toes tingling. 

Bessie though, oh Bessie his touch was the greatest thing Sammy had ever experienced. He handed it out so freely, constantly placing a gentle hand on Sammy or a small chaste kiss. He wasn't afraid or embarrassed to show Sammy his love through his touch. 

Sammy walked into their bedroom, his skin aching and itching painfully. Bessie looked up at him smiling brightly, jumping up from the bed and placing the softest kiss on Sammy's his. Dom's hands slipped under his hoody, rubbing his thumbs against his hips as he pulled Sammy in for a sweet kiss. 

He pushed Sammy's shorts down with his thumbs and steadied Sammy as he stepped out of the material. Dom then pulled off Sammy's hoody and pushed him gently to the bed. Dom got on the bed, leaning against the bed frame and pulling Sammy until he was curled up into his side. 

Sammy let a sweet moan as Dom rubbed his hand up and down his spine with just the tips of his fingers making contact with his skin. Dom's other hand messed with Sammy's before entwining their fingers and pulling their joined hands to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the back. 

Bessie hummed slightly, his chest vibrating against Sammy's ear. He pressed soft kisses to Sammy's hair, smiling at the sweet apple scent, and ran his hand along Sammy's bare spine. They didn't need words, the gentle touches spoke loud enough for both of them.

\--

**3\. a hundred different pet names**

Bessie called Sammy everything under the sun if it was possible for him to turn something into a pet name he would. It was always something only Sammy experience, with everyone else Dom would simply use their nicknames, opting out of being creative and original, but, with Sammy, everything he said was tailor-made and thought out. Sammy longed for the sweet pet names, wished he could spend the rest of his life simply being called the sweetest names in the world. 

"Angel," Dom breathed out, pulling Sammy underneath him and kissing him softly. "My incredible, perfect, beautiful princess."

"Bessie," Sammy whined, an intoxicating blush appearing high on his cheekbones and he leant forwards burying his face in Dom's chest. "Stop, I'm not an angel." 

"But you are baby-boy," Dom responded, raking a hand gently through Sammy's hair. "You are an angelic being, pure perfection, the sweetest baby I could have ever been gifted with but more than that you are mine."

Something about the way Dom called him his, the possessiveness that leaked into his voice as he did, made Sammy melt. No matter what amalgamation of pet names Dom used, Sammy would always prefer being called him. The subtle ownership made his fingers tingle and his throat catch, his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage.

\--

**4\. the way you can anticipate my every need**

Sammy was annoyed, bitter, and in pain. He'd spent most of the day in the nets, getting his line and length wrong the entire time, resulting in one of the coaches shouting harshly at him before sending him home. 

He walked along the cobbled road, angrily kicking at rocks and sniffling harshly to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to break his waterline. He arrived at the house, stomping upstairs and throwing his bag angrily on the bedroom floor. 

The bathroom light was on, and as he went to turn it off, he noticed the most amazing sight ever. Bessie was crouched next to the bath, his fingertips dangled in the water testing the temperature. 

"Bessie," Sammy breathed out emotionally at the sight. The lights were orange and dimmed with candles lit around the room, creating a soft romantic atmosphere in the room. The bath was filled with lavender-scented bubbles, creating a calming aroma throughout the room. 

A milk bath bomb was resting on the side next to the tub. The side was covered with a layer of rose petals and two mugs of hot chocolate were nestled between them. Sammy almost let out a sob as Dom spun around to see him. 

"Sammy," Bessie smiled brightly, moving towards his boyfriend and kissing him gently, pulling his clothes off and making sure he kept one hand on his skin at all times. "Jonny said you'd had a hard nets session so I thought this might help."

Bessie nudged Sammy into the bath, stripping before tapping his shoulder lightly. "Shift up," he muttered, sliding behind Sammy and pressing his back to the blonde's chest. He massaged Sammy's shoulders gently, easing the tension from them and Sammy sighed leaning back against him in bliss. "Relax darling, I've got you."

\--

**5\. the soft simple smiles we share**

Bessie had the softest smile in the world and Sammy longed to see it every day for the rest of his life. He would walk through hell if it meant he got that pretty smile aimed at him just once a day. 

Currently, Sammy was standing at the crease, inhaling and exhaling slowly in an attempt to keep his nerves in check. He creamed a ball through extra cover and raced down the track, jumping on Jonny, when it connected with the boundary for a four. This was is it, his first test century. 

He turned, holding his bat to the balcony, and smiling happily when he saw his family standing there cheering and clapping loudly. Sammy locked eyes with Bessie, his smile softening when he saw that beautiful smile gracing Bessie's lips. 

He stood stock-still staring at Bessie, trapped in place, not able to move away from the gorgeous sight. Jonny hugged him again, snapping him out of his stupor and back into the moment.

\--

**6\. the peacefulness in simply spending time together**

Sammy never thought he'd meet a person that he wouldn't have to entertain to create situations that allowed for a good time and interesting stories. He never thought he would be able to simply spend his time lounging around with someone and feel completely comfortable in the situation. Then he met Dom, the boy he could spend hours just lying with, no words needed to be passed, and he would rather spend a single minute in that situation than spend fifty years on exciting adventures. 

The midday sun rose, streaming through the curtains. Bessie smiled, looking at the landscape outside their bedroom window. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him in close and kissing him passionately. 

"We should get up," Dom rumbled, running a hand down Sammy's spine to cheekily grab his arse. Sammy squeaked, squirming away from his Dom before being dragged under Dom's warm body, a gentle laugh escaping his mouth. 

"No," Sammy responded, leaning up to kiss Dom again, "we should stay in bed forever. Nobody else needs to come in, just you and I in peaceful harmony." 

"If that's what you want gorgeous. That is what you get," Dom responded simply, pulling away from Sammy to grab his laptop. "We can finish watching Finding Nemo." 

\--

**7\. the way you hold me close**

Sammy's favourite thing was wrapping himself up in Dom's arms. Whether the day had been good or bad, win or lose, he knew that as long as he was in Dom's arms he was okay. The world would be okay. The sun would still rise and the stars would still shine. 

It was a well-known fact that if you saw one part of the couple, the other would be fairly close behind. As much as everyone teased Jos and Joe for their co-dependence, they had nothing on the two bowlers (mainly because Joe and Jos could actually last a long-drive away from each other). Dom and Sammy had once been split up on the way to training once and Sammy had started crying in the car because he missed his boyfriend, it was so heartwrenching they'd had to stop midway and swap cars so they could be together. 

Without fail, if Dom was able to wrap his baby in his arms he would. He didn't care who was watching, he didn't care if they'd judge, he only cared if his baby was happy. He would always hold him in the same way. He'd pull him close, wrap his arms around Sammy's trim waist and rub his thumbs against his hipbones. Sammy would instinctively wrap his arms around Dom's shoulders and tuck his face in Dom's neck kissing the skin softly. 

The boys would tease them for it but nothing warmed their hearts more than seeing the two babies so unafraid of what people might think simply melting into the hold. 

\--

**8\. our soft kisses in the rain**

"Bessie," Sammy screamed as the rain started pouring. His shirt quickly clinging to his skin. His hair stuck to his forehead and droplets of water ran down his locks. 

"I told you to bring a coat, you idiot," Bessie laughed, pulling Sammy under the cover of some trees. He pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around Sammy's shoulders and holding the lapels tightly. 

"You're idiot though," Sammy muttered, leaning in closer to the boy and smiling widely. 

"Just mine," Dom murmured possessively, capturing Sammy's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. The rain poured around them, the sound creating a beautiful landscape for their kiss under the canopy of the trees. Sammy closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Bessie's neck, savouring the moment. 

Dom pulled away blinking slightly in shock at the intensity of their kiss. "You look beautiful," Bessie spoke, his tone beguiled by the sight of Sammy dripping wet and shivering slightly. "We should get back and get you into something warm before you catch your death." 

"One last kiss," Sammy spoke, pulling his boyfriend in once more. 

\--

**9\. softly and sleepily in the early mornings**

"Dom," Sammy muttered, nudging his boyfriend slowly until he opened his eyes blearily. "It's morning and you wanted to go for a run." 

Bessie groaned, rolling over when Sammy kept poking him. "If you poke me again, I will not be sorry for my actions." He groaned out, knowing that Sammy would still do it. He was proved correct seconds later when Sammy jabbed him in the back. 

Bessie flipped over, pushing Sammy into the bed with his body. "You are such a little shit," Dom grumbled, wrapping a hand gently around Sammy's throat. Sammy moaned quietly, both at the hand around this neck and at the sound of Bessie's morning voice. His already naturally deep voice was gravely and thick with sleep. 

Sammy's eyes rolled back as Dom tightened his hand, leaning down to kiss him softly and passionately. Dom pulled away groaning at the sight of Sammy's kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair, his wild eyes and the way he arched into Dom's hand. 

"You're perfect," Dom muttered, watching the early morning light seep through the window, catching on Sammy's skin and making him glow. He leant back in to kiss him, trailing one hand slowly down his inner thigh before moving it quickly up again. 

"Suck," Dom ordered softly, slipping three of the fingers from his free hand into Sammy's mouth. Sammy responded quickly, sucking sedately and sleepily at Dom's fingers. "That's it, baby boy, get them nice and wet." 

He slowly withdrew his fingers, keeping his other hand loosely around his throat. Dom's hand moved quickly down to Sammy's hole, probing and slipping inside easily, the muscle still slightly loose from the night before. 

Sammy let out high-pitch whines which Dom happily swallowed down, kissing him softly again. "Are you ready?" Dom mumbled against his lips, squeezing Sammy's neck tightly once. "Nu-uh, I need words angel-face," Dom chuckled slightly when Sammy nodded frantically. 

"Please, Bessie," Sammy moaned, bucking down on Dom's fingers which he slowly withdrew, lining himself up and sinking in with a breathy sigh. "So good, darling," he let out, bringing his legs up to hook his ankles around Dom's lower back. 

"Jesus Christ, baby boy," Dom groaned, biting harshly but tenderly at Sammy's shoulders leaving deep bite marks in his wake. His hand tightened around Sammy's throat and his eyes darkened as Sammy moaned and whined gorgeously. "So pretty, gorgeous boy. So ridiculously fucking pretty." 

"Please," Sammy whined, "please Bessie, please Bessie, please Bessie." Sammy's voice was the most incredible whimpery broken voice that set Dom's nerve endings on fire.

"What do you need, pretty boy?" Dom teased, stopping his thrusts just so he could feel Sammy squirm against him in need and annoyance. Sammy simply whined, not sure how to formulate words. "I'm being so mean to my baby, aren't I? It's alright, you need it harder don't you?" 

"Please," Sammy moaned, squirming again and screaming slightly when Dom finally moved again, slamming into the blonde slowly but harshly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"So perfect," Dom loved to praise his pretty baby, making sure he knew how proud he was. "You are doing so good baby. Just hang on a little bit longer." The room filled with soft gentle moans and breathy sighs.

The sound of skin against skin and the punched groans Dom made when he thrust in made Sammy's head go dizzy. "Okay princess, whenever you're ready you can let go," Dom murmured, a few minutes later after he set a deep but sated rhythm.

Sammy let out a final soft broken moan before the pleasure exploded out of him, Dom quickly followed suit, kissing Sammy again and sighing against his lips. Dom pulled out gently before pulling his baby into his chest and petting him lightly. "You were so perfect for me, baby boy. So perfect."

\--

**10\. the way we smile in the snow**

"Bessie," Sammy gushed, running to the french doors and walking outside, "it's snowing." Sammy stood in the snow, scrunching his nose when a snowflake fell on it delicately. The ground was already covered in a thick layer of snow. Sammy and Bessie had just woken up, stumbling downstairs when Sammy noticed the snow.

"You're adorable, princess," Bessie laughed leaning against the door and watching his boyfriend spin around in the snow. "You're not wearing shoes, baby, you'll catch a cold." 

"Come join me," Sammy smiled, holding out a hand for his boyfriend, "I love the snow." 

"I know, baby boy," Bessie cooed, looking up at the sky to watch the snow falling gently to the ground. "I'm also not wearing shoes and we are not in the right clothing for this." 

"We'll have a bath when we go inside," Sammy bribed, grabbing Dom and pulling him outside, "I promise and then we can cuddle in bed and drink hot chocolate but right now I want to kiss my boyfriend in the snow." 

Dom allowed himself to be pulled outside, laughing as he kissed his boyfriend sweetly with the snow falling around him. Sammy tried to deepen the kiss but misjudged the slippiness of snow and fell to the ground, taking Dom with him.

"Oopsie," Sammy muttered, rolling to glance at Dom who was grumbling at his now wet shirt. Sammy tried to stand up but immediately slipped again this time landing on top of his boyfriend, who laughed loudly at his small pout. Sammy leant down to kiss his boyfriend, both of them laughing and smiling into the kiss.

\--

**11\. it shows through our pictures**

Sammy had thousand of photos. He treasured photos and the memories they represented with a fondness he didn't know he possessed. It all started when he lost his dad and their photos together represented his only image of the man he loved. He held those photos close to him keeping them locked away in a small chest which was hidden under his bed. 

In recent times, a few photos of his family had joined the box, keeping the memories of them safe forever. He was sat on his bed, the locked box in one hand and three new photos in the other. 

The first photo showed Sammy and Bessie standing in the middle of the Cape Town cricket field. After roughly an hour of drinking in the dressing room, the boys had all snuck onto the field, messing around as the sunset behind them. Chris had pulled his phone out catching an incredible photo of Sammy and Bessie. They were a hairbreadth apart, their lips brushing. Sammy had his arms swung around Dom's neck and Dom's hands were clutching Sammy's waist, his thumbs were brushing the blonde's hipbones. Behind them, the sun was framing the mountains as a golden glow settled over the couple. 

The next photo showed Sammy and Bessie on their debut. They had their caps clutched tightly in one hand (separated by only a single number) and their partner's hand in the other. They weren't looking at the camera, instead gazing lovingly at each other. It was such a special moment that Sammy wanted to remember for the rest of his life. 

The final photo was the most important to Sammy. He wasn't sure who had taken it but it depicted a regular scene for the young couple. Sammy and Bessie were curled up in a fort blanket, watching a film, although both boys had fallen asleep. Bessie was clutching Sammy tightly to his chest with his head resting atop the youngers and they both hard small fond smiles on their lips. 

Sammy pressed a kiss to the photos, slipping them in the box before locking it again and shoving it back under the bed, just in time for Bessie to walk in, his normal smile brightening as he saw Sammy. 

\--

**12\. it's visible through our whispers as the sun sets**

Sammy and Bessie were sat on their car bonnet at the end of an incredible date. They were parked by a clearing, overlooking a sharp drop with the city miles below them. The sun was dipping down, the world cast in a beautiful orange glow. 

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Sammy whispered and Bessie turned to watch him. 

"What do you mean?" Bessie answered, gazing at his boyfriend who kept his gaze locked on the sunset. "This exact moment or more general."

"Generally," Sammy responded, "did you ever think we'd be playing for England, living with our teammates, a happy family, and us being together?" 

"I hadn't planned this," Bessie kept his voice low and quiet, matching Sammy's voice as if they both didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, "but being here with you, right now and with the life we've got. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." 

Sammy blushed happily at his boyfriend's words, turning to face Dom and noticing he was still staring at him. "You're missing the view." 

"No, I'm not," Dom muttered, leaning forward to kiss Sammy chastely. "You are the view."

\--

**13\. in the way I scream it at the top of my lungs**

Sammy and Bessie were on their weekly hike when they came across a large empty opening. "Do you mind if I do something quickly?" Sammy asked, looking around the path to make sure no-one was watching. 

"Of course, baby boy," Bessie responded, smiling brightly, "do whatever you need to." 

Dom wasn't expecting Sammy to walk to the centre of the clearing and cup his hands around his mouth. "Dom Bess is the greatest man alive," he shouted at the top of his lungs turning and smiling brightly. 

"You are insane," Bessie laughed, grasping Sammy's hand and pulling him further along their walk. "Why did you do that?" 

"Sometimes I just wanna scream it to the rooftops," Sammy blushed, squeezing his hand, "I'm the luckiest man alive." 

\--

**14\. it shines through our greatest moments**

Sammy was lucky in so many ways. Through every hardship and every struggle he had Dom by his side to lead him through, but, on the flip through every win and every happy moment he had Dom by his side to celebrate with.

He remembers singing with the team in the wake of Headingly, Dom hanging off one arm and a beer in the other. Sammy and Dom had watched the Headingly miracle from the safety of the dressing room with Sammy sat on the older's lap the whole game. With every held breath and closed eye, Sammy had Dom by his side to keep him sane. At the end of the third day when they hard to go home and try and sleep, Sammy had Dom by his side to help him. 

He remembers Port Elizabeth and the celebration that stemmed after that incredible test match. He remembers Dom's smile at the end. His palpable joy at taking a fifer. He remembers wrapping Dom in the tightest hug on the field. He remembers that moment making up for every single painful emotion from the first test. 

Sammy prays every day that he will get to celebrate every single win and happy memory with Dom until the day he dies. He can't wait to grow old and die happy with his Bessie by his side.

\--

**15\. and through our songs and dances**

It was two a.m. and the boys were out at a local club, dancing and drinking the night away. Dom and Sammy had spent the night grinding against each other on the dance floor lost in a sea of lust and each other. Nobody else existed, just them in their own little bubble, not a care in the world.

Despacito had just finished and Jos and Joe were stumbling off towards the table. Jos tapped Bessie's shoulder as they walked past, "we're going to sit down, are you coming?" 

Bessie was about to not when the opening notes of the next song started and Sammy spun around to face with a large smile. "We'll come over later, this is our song." Jos and Joe nodded, smiling happy and walking off, joining the group who were now intently staring at the couple left on the dance floor. 

Sammy had wrapped his arms tightly around Bessie's neck with the laters arms resting on his hips. They were pressed so tightly against each, smiling as the words kicked in. 

_You walked into the room and now my heart's been stolen. You took back in time to when I was unbroken._

Sammy pulled away from the kiss, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled brightly at Dom. He rested his head on Bessie's shoulder, swaying in place, closing his eyes and just enjoying dancing with his boy and listening to their song. 

\--

**16\. and through drunken giggles on long walks home**

Sammy was steaming, tripping over his feet as he skipped down the path. Dommy smiled lovingly at him, his hand tightly enclosed around Sammy's stopping him from running away. They had left the pub almost half-an-hour ago but they had gotten lost at least eight times and the ten-minute walk was taking much longer. 

Sammy suddenly stopped, turning to face Bessie with a contemplative look across his face. Bessie sighed slightly in pain, Sammy was sobering up and he now had to deal with sad Sammy C instead of giddy Sammy C. 

"I'm sorry you have to take of me," Sammy muttered, pouting pathetically and looking at Dom through his lashes. 

"Don't be silly, baby boy," Dom rebuked, pressing a gentle to Sammy's pouting lower lip and pulling away in time to see him blush beautifully. "I would happily spend the rest of my life taking care of drunk Sammy." 

"Why would you do that?" Sammy asked, confused, "I don't even wanna take of drunk me." 

"It means I get to keep you in my life forever," Dom mumbled, kissing Sammy again when he opened his mouth slightly in shock. Sammy tilted his head inspecting him before deeming his words true and pouncing on him like a rabid pack animal.

\--

**17\. it's spoken through our passionate kisses**

_'Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind'_

Sammy used to do believe this, he used to think that all the most magical and passionate kisses had been experienced. That he would never feel something so incredible, but, like a lot of other things Sammy had never been so wrong in his life. 

It hit him one day that every single kiss he shared with Dom was more magical and more impressive than the last, but, one stood out in particular. He can't remember where they were or what they were doing, he just remembers Dom holding his face tenderly between his hands and leaning forwards.

They must have made out in the middle of nowhere for at least ten minutes, their tongues slowly entwining and raw emotion ebbing and flowing between them. Sammy doesn't remember what happened after or what caused it but when it felt like the world was falling apart around him and life was getting in his, that was the moment he remembered. 

\--

**18\. it's said cheesily**

Sammy could be the cheesiest human being alive, he adored pick up lines and the cheesier the better. He especially adored the way Dom would roll his eyes every time before kissing him gently. Sammy wrote down his favourites, making note of the different reactions Dom gave after hearing them. 

_I lost my number - can I borrow yours? - shook his head in annoyance but did give me a kiss - successful_

_I'm not a photographer but I can picture me and you together - he kissed me hard - successful_

_Do I know you? ‘Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend - he rolled his eyes but didn't kiss me - unsuccessful_

_Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material - he laughed but didn't kiss me, but we were at a match so understandable - successful_

_For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on - he groaned and kissed me - successful_

_They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you - he didn't kiss me but we are going to Disneyland on holiday now - successful I think_

Sammy was trying another pickup line, he walked into the living room crouching in front of Dom. The brunette was interested in the film but he looked away locking his eyes on his boyfriend and frowning in confusion. "What's up, Sammy?" 

"Did you know I can fit the whole world in my hands," Sammy muttered, leaning forwards and cupping Dom's cheeks in his hands. "You are my world." 

"Jesus," Dom coughed, his eyes welling slightly with the thick emotion in Sammy's voice. "That has to be the cheesiest one yet." He lunged forwards, kissing Sammy hard before pulling him onto his lap and making out sloppily. 

Sammy made a mental to check this off as successful before he was quickly distracted by his boyfriend's talented tongue. 

\--

**19\. and with shyness**

Back in the early days of their relationship before either of them had said the three words, it was hard not to say them. Sammy was bursting to say them, the words almost slipping out before he forced them down. He didn't realise he'd been telling the older boy with his actions for months. 

"Kea u rata," Sammy muttered under his breath with such soft fondness in his eyes. The words had slipped out and Sammy closed his eyes slowly when Dom turned around to stare at him in confusion. 

"What language was that?" Bessie asked, not able to decipher the strange words his boyfriend had muttered. "I didn't know you knew anything other than English." 

"Yeah, dad taught us a bit of Southern Sotho," Sammy blushed, he didn't usually tell people he spoke any other languages, the boys at school hadn't always been the nicest when he told them. "It's one of the South African languages." 

"Say it again," Dom ordered and Sammy was powerless to help, he watched as Dom's eyes lit up with every utterance of the phrase. "What does it mean?" He asked after the twentieth time. 

Now was Sammy's time but as he opened his mouth to explain, he stopped himself. Now wasn't the time, he needed to make it romantic, not said by accident on their sofa. "It's a secret," Sammy muttered, looking away, "I'll tell you someday, just not today."

\--

**20\. but importantly it's said with love**

Sammy knows that Dom loves him more than life itself. It's obvious in the way he smiles, it's clear in the way he talks, and it's undeniable in the way his eyes shine when he looks at Sammy. He tells him in a million ways every single day but no matter what nothing will beat him saying those three magical words. No matter the situation whether it's while cuddling on the sofa, mid-sex, or surrounded by their family. It doesn't matter it will never fail to set Sammy's heart alight, to boil his blood, and ignite his veins. 

"Sammy," Bessie called out, causing Sammy to slam his journal shut, shoving it into his bedside table. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Bessie. More than life itself." 

\--

Sammy had grown up being told all about true love and about meeting the one but he never really believed it. That is until the world dropped Dominic Mark Bess into his life and from that moment on Sammy knew he'd met his soulmate, the man he would marry, the man he would love for the rest of his life, and the man he would die with; old, grey, and most importantly happy.


End file.
